Better Than I Know Myself: BennyEthan song fic
by RockerChick3000
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I don't own My Babysitter's A Vampire (the creators own that) or the lyrics to "Better Than I Know Myself" (Adam Labert owns that) Song: Better Than I Know Myself Artist: Adam Lambert Pairing: Benny/Ethan Rated: T (just to be safe) WARNING: boyxboy relationship! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Background Info: Benny and Ethan have been dating for 6 months now, they have taken


Better Than I Know Myself: Benny/Ethan song fic

DISCLAIMER: I don't own My Babysitter's A Vampire (the creators own that) or the lyrics to "Better Than I Know Myself" (Adam Labert owns that)

Song: Better Than I Know Myself  
Artist: Adam Lambert  
Pairing: Benny/Ethan  
Rated: T (just to be safe)  
WARNING: boyxboy relationship! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
Background Info: Benny and Ethan have benn dating for 6 months now, they have taken things really slow, they haven't even kissed each other yet. Benny is recovering form a slight case of depression. (reasons for the depression are unknown (I'm too lazy to come up with a reason))  
Reviews (in ) /comments/votes (on wattpad) are greatly appreciated!  
Also this is my first Benny/Ethan story and my first song fic (so be gentle) I just love this pairing so fruking much!  
(enough talking lets get started!)  
Lyrics are in brackets!

[Cold as ice  
And more bitter than a December  
Winter night  
That's how I treated you]

"Benny I'm sorry. I don't know what I did wrong but I'm sorry!" Ethan shouted. Benny sat on his bed, arms crossed starting at the floor. "Benny, why aren't you talking to me. Benny please!"

[And I know that I  
I sometimes tend to lose my temper  
And I cross the line  
Yeah that's the truth]

"get out Ethan," he said quietly.  
"what? Why?" Ethan replied.  
"I said get out, Ethan!" Benny said louder.  
"not until you tell me what I did wrong!"  
"ETHAN GET OUT!" benny shouted.  
"no"  
Ethan felted a hot hand slap him across the face. He gasped. "get out now" Benny said at a normal level, tears forming in his eyes "please."  
Ethan stared at him in shock. Then ran out the door holding his face and sobbing.

[I know it gets hard sometimes  
But I could never  
Leave your side  
No matter what I say]

Benny sat back down on his bed and started to cry. He was shocked at what he just did. He hit his boyfriend, the love of his life. He didn't know why. He shouldn't even be mad. "Ethan had just kissed Sarah, that was it. Just a peck. Nothing more. Right? Ethan had been speeding a lot of time with her. Ethan wouldnt cheat on me" Benny said to himself, "he wouldn't maybe it is a good thing. We cant spend every second with each other. Separation is a good thing. But I have to apologies. I don't know what I would do without him."

[Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself]

At school the next day. Benny watched Ethan. Ethan was with Sarah. Benny would have to wait until she left to make his apology.  
"I'll see you later Ethan," Sarah said walking to her next class.  
Benny walked up to Ethan. When Ethan saw him coming he turned away from him and started to dig in his locker.  
"Ethan, I am so sorry." Benny said.  
No response.  
"Ethan please." Benny pleaded "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I just, I just, I don't even know. Ugh."  
Still no response.  
"I get it, giving me a taste of my own medicine. I'm ready to figure this out whenever you are." benny said. He waited a few seconds then turned and walked a few steps, then turned around again. "I need you Ethan, I really need you." then he left.  
Ethan turned and watched him walk away. "I need you too."

[All along  
I tried to pretend it didn't matter  
If I was alone  
But deep down I know  
If you were gone  
For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn  
Cause I'm lost without you.]

For the next week Benny and Ethan didn't speak to each other. Ethan hung around Sarah, and benny spent his time with Rory.  
"are you okay man?" Rory asked Benny one day, "you seem really distant"  
"I'm fine," Benny replied.  
" are you sure? Is this about you and Ethan?"  
"yes, but it doesn't matter." Benny lied. He felt lost and confused with Ethan, his other half. Without Ethan a part of Benny was missing. If only Benny knew Ethan was felling the same.

[I know it gets hard sometimes  
But I could never  
Leave your side  
No matter what I say]

Later that day Benny lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. Ethan was all he could think about.  
In Ethan's room the same thing was happening with Ethan. He stared at the ceiling. He wanted to call Benny so badly, but he didn't have the courage to pick up his phone and dial his number. But he didn't have to call Benny, because Benny called him.

[Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself]

"please pick up," benny mumbled "please pick u-"  
"hello," Ethan's cool calming voice said.  
"Ethan, i am so sorry! I don't even know where to start with my apoligies!" Benny sounded like he was going to cry.  
"Benny its-" ethan said.  
"no just let me talk for a minute, please"  
"okay go on"  
"I didnt mean anything I said that night, I was just mad, at you at Sarah, at myself. And I am so sorry. I'm lost without you."

[I get kind of dark  
Let it go too far  
I can be obnoxious at times  
But try and see my heart  
Cause I need you need now  
So don't let me down  
You're the only thing in this world I would die without]

"Benny I know." Ethan started.  
"I'm not done yet, I don't know what came over me, I thought you were cheating on me with Sarah, it just got me upset. I flipped out on you, I am so sorry, how can you ever forgive me. I'm so awful. I would die without you Ethan, I need you. I'm sorry that I get dark. Its just the remains of my depression, but that shouldn't be an excuse for how i acted, and let things get out of control. I'm sorry I'm so annoying and obnoxious. I just really need you. Don't leave me. I would die without you."

[Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself]

"Benny I forgive you, I know you are sorry, and you said half the thing in your 'speech' twice. I love you too much to stay mad at you. I don't care if you are annoying or still a little depressed. I love you just how you are. I would die without you too. I am not cheating on you with Sarah, I was just practicing with her, I wanted to make our first kiss with each other special. I have heard that I'm not the best kisser. I needed a second opinion. I don't have any feelings for her. I love you, and only you."  
"oh really?" Benny asked  
"yes of course," Ethan relied. "now get your silly butt over to my house so we can have that kiss!"

[Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself]

A few minutes later, Benny arrived at Ethan's went downstairs to answer the door.  
"hey babe." Benny said once Ethan opened the door. Ethan stood on his toes, wrapped his arms around his Benny's neck, and kissed him. Benny wrapped his arm around Ethan's waste kissing him back.  
When the kiss ended the boys left their arms around each other.  
"not a bad kisser at all." Benny said.  
"really?" Ethan asked.  
"well I might need a second opinion."  
"okay then." they kissed each other again.

A/N: I hope you all loved it! Please give me feedback!  
Should I make more? Should I write it more from Ethan's pov? Suggestions? Requests? Inspiration? Anything you need to let me know PLEASE DO!  
I LOVE you all!


End file.
